The Kilthane of homeworld
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: When Kilthane finds himself in a world he's never heard of before, he is soon thrust into a tale that he will never forget. As he maneuvers through this land, he makes friends with a cyan colored sprite, and attracts the attention of a stubborn, but strong-willed warrior. He may be in for the ride of his life, but the hardest part will be how he'll explain everything when he gets b
1. Our story begins

In one of the most intergalactic stadiums ever, stood a strange black helmed warrior armed with a shield which no one ever seen before. But the opponent he was facing wasn't going to let him drag his pride down, not by a long shot.

"Come on stranger, you cannot destroy the mighty sunstone!"

"I think you'll find that this stranger is hard to beat, I'm more than what you are."

Now this stranger was getting on sunstone's nerves, but he was soon halted before he could strike.

"Hey sunstone, maybe you've practiced enough for your real fight!"

"Speak for yourself aquamarine, I'm always looking for an opportunity to hone my skills for a fight!"

"You know this combatant?"

"Yeah, aside from topaz, me and him get along great."

"That's a surprise, but still it does have its advantages. I'm Kilthane by the way, and I suppose your aquamarine?"

"You heard right, that's who I am. But Kilthane, you aren't like any gem I've ever seen before."

"He may not be a gem, but he's the best fighter I've ever seen."

"And who are you?"


	2. A fateful encounter

As Kilthane realized, his appearance in this strange world was like anything he'd ever seen before.

"My name is kilthane, and I am quite new to this world."

"Don't be, we all get used to things in time. Name's jasper by the way, in case you were wondering."

It was at this moment that the two of them realized that they were starting at a point where they'd find common ground. It was then that everything was slowly making sense to this warrior, and the woman he just met.

"You know, my version of earth is far more different than the one you know. There are creatures far more stranger than you and those who live in this haven."

"And you're one of them, that is different. It's kinda weird that you and i are so different in who we are, but similar in how we act."

After a very fateful encounter, kilthane found himself a room with a view of what he never seen before. He was excited for the new adventures heading his way, and the ones waiting for him in the morning.

"If Cherit was here, he'd see the same thing I've come to realize."


	3. Cherit drops in

Kilthane was starting to live the good life in a world like no other, and in a way he certainly liked having aquamarine as a friend who cared. But the next day, he'd soon enough find out that a certain someone had already made landfall here.

"Cherit, I'm glad to see you here. Tell me my flying ace, how'd you get here?"

"Well, it's a mystery how I got here."

Even kilthane admitted that he didn't know how he got here either, but he was confident that cherit would like this place as much as he did! But still, someone made certain that cherit knew what kilthane was doing in this world.

"I see you've already found a girlfriend."

"Lay off cherit, this one's different. She's strong, tough, and the most hard headed warrior i've ever met."

Needless to say, the girls were thinking the same thing.

"I guess you're coming out of your arrogant shell."

"That's true, but even love can have issues!"


	4. Caliban goes shade

As Kilthane, Cherit, and their new friends continue to explore... Caliban is under orders from Sabriel for a secret mission.

"Little warrior on a roof, all alone without his lady... I mean, Sabriel said to wait here and not move a muscle. But I got so many things to keep me company, which is what I'm gonna need right now. I've got a bubble wand, a bird call whistle, a parasol, rollerblades, a newspaper cutout, a pendant, and so much more. Man, I wonder how long I'm gonna sit here?"

Three days later:

"Little warrior a roof, all alone without his lady... Okay, four days into this little challenge. And I still have some things to add to the collection. Like a candy case, an ice cream scooper, one tube of lip balm, and still so much more. Geez, is Sabriel ever gonna come for me?

Seven days later:

"Little warrior on a roof, all alone without his lady... Eleven days, seems like eternity doesn't it? But eternity's not the time I wanna spend, it's just not for me. I've still got my collection of things, and that's good. But I've been waiting here for eleven days now, how much more can I take?

Fifteen days later:

"Little warrior on a roof, all alone without his lady... Twenty-six days, When will it end? It all used to be so simple! What changed? Think! I mean, this is ridiculous! How can I ever be returned now?

Four days later:

"Little warrior on a roof, all alone without his lady... You know, I'm thinking about whether there's someone else outside this planet who is feeling the exact same thing I am. And yet, why are we both standing alone?

Three minutes later:

"Oh finally, an update. Wait, why is she with kilthane? Why is she with cherit? UGH, serves me right for thinking I would go with them. Little warrior on a roof, all alone without his lady... And now, I guess he's truly alone!


	5. The shadow rises

Metagolem: hmm, what in the world is Kilthane doing?

Shade Caliban: Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well! Look who's asking the same question as I am!

Metagolem: what has happened to you?

Shade Caliban: hey, you try standing on an ooze-filled roof for thirty days and three minutes and see where it gets ya pal!

Metagolem: I don't understand.

Shade Caliban: I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day! This ooze, it's like no other! Turns out that this stuff has a name, the homeworld population called it the amplifier. But this stuff was so potent, the diamonds couldn't keep it around. But the amplifier couldn't take rejection as an option, and neither can I!

Metagolem: well, I'd like to see how you can reach Kilthane, Sabriel, and Cherit with this power!

Shade Caliban: oh, I will! And if you ask, there's nothing you can do to stop me!

White diamond: oh no!

Blue diamond: is it coming?

Yellow diamond: I'm afraid so blue.


End file.
